


Robbie Rotten Deserves to Be Loved

by Trinz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Asexual!Robbie, I don't know how to do summaries, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wing Kink, Wingfic, fae!Robbie, rape/non-con will be mentioned in the future but only as a past event, that sentence made sense, yes a wing kink fic with no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: A fic about Sportacus slowly but surely showing Robbie that he deserves to be loved by everyone, and pushing back the psychological barriers that Number Nine created.





	

Well, that’s just great, one of his newest inventions had blown up in his face. It was a very promising one too, but that wasn’t the worst part. The explosion had knocked him backwards, making him land on his wings. Robbie generally kept his delicate wings folded onto his back, but at the moment had had landed on them they were fluttering behind him. Now, because of his trouble his wings were bent, and Robbie would need to spend the next hour or so fixing them.

Just as he began to fix his wings something flew out of the chute. Robbie jumped, his damaged wings flapping painfully to try and keep him in the air, but to no avail as he fell on his ass a moment later.

The thing that fell out of the chute jumped to its feet with a backflip. So, Sportacus. The elf locked eyes with Robbie, then looked at this wings, then back at Robbie’s face. Well, the cat’s out of the bag now.

“Robbie, are you okay?” The elf spoke first.

“I’m fine, Sportadork,” Robbie said dismissively, stroking his wings. “Now, go.”

“Um- your wings are bent-”

“Yes, I know, I can fix them myself”

“I know how.” Sportacus blurted suddenly. “”I know it’s easier if someone else does it.”

“Have you done it before?” Robbie let his wing go and it fluttered into its place behind him.

“Yeah, I have.”

“Wow, I’m impressed, I didn’t think you could stay still for that long!”

“Right, right.” The elf waved a dismissive hand. “Just sit down and let me massage your wings.”

“Of course.” Robbie winked at the elf before he turned his back to Sportacus and sat down.

Sportacus immediately set to work, perhaps too eagerly. Either way, the elf’s hands were delicate and sparked with healing magic as they drifted over his sore wings.

Sportacus spoke after a few minutes of silence. “Wow, Robbie, I’ve never seen anything like your wings.”

“Thanks.” Robbie resisted the urge to flick his wings outwards after the compliment.

“How?” The elf asked suddenly. “I mean, how are your wings like this?”

“My father was fae, and my mother a Valkyrie.”

“Your wings are amazing.”

Robbie was silent, and Sportacus continued straightening his wings.

They were… amazing, for lack of a better word. On first glance they were obviously fae wings, as they were like an insect’s and translucent with brilliant patterns made by the veins, but they were much more than that. Robbie had a set of forewings and a much smaller set of hindwings like a butterfly, but both sets of wings were shaped like a bird’s. And, even more amazingly the patterns made by his veins made his wings look like they had layered feathers. Once Sportacus touched Robbie’s thin, soft wings he realised that they were in fact feathers. Each vein-feather-thing was its own layer, and the patterns the feathers were in mimicked a bird’s, complete with everything from axillaries to secondaries. But, the best part about Robbie’s wings were the array of soft colors they bore. It was mesmerizing for the elf.

Sportacus wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been touching Robbie’s wings when the fae cleared his throat.

“I think my wings are quite straight enough, Sportacus.”

That snapped the elf out of his trance quickly. “Sorry, Robbie.”

He could swear the partial-fae was grinning.

“Do you know what grooming means for fae?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah,” Sportacus replied. “It’s between two people that are close.”

“People that are just close, Sportacus?”

“I consider us close friends.” Sportacus replied, avoiding an actual answer.

That stopped Robbie. “You consider us friends?”

“Of course, we hang out nearly every day!”

“Well, I guess we do…” Robbie paused. “Is that why you wanted to groom my wings?”

“I wasn’t grooming-” Sportacus suddenly realized that that’s exactly what he had been doing. “I was just fixing your wings.”

“You started out fixing my wings, but you definitely ended with grooming.”

“I guess I lost track of time.” A blush was spreading across Sportacus’ face.

“Were you, perhaps,” Robbie suddenly flared out both sets of wings to their full 26 and 5 foot wingspans. “Enamored by my wings?”

The transfixed look Sportacus gave his wings was answer enough.

“You’re acting like I’ve put you under a spell, elf.”

“Your wings are so amazing they may as well have.” Sportacus blurted out before he could stop himself.

Robbie just smiled and used a wing to reach out to Sportacus. The elf lightly touched it as it got close.

“You’re beautiful.” Sportacus muttered. “I mean- your wings are beautiful… both things are beautiful.”

Both of them froze, Sportacus still touching Robbie’s wings.

“Do you mean that?” Robbie whispered.

“Of course! Would I lie to you Robbie?”

“Well, that’s quite a thing to suddenly drop on me Sportaflop, we haven't even gone on a first date.” Robbie responded.

Sportacus suddenly felt extremely awkward as Robbie stepped closer to him. He was quickly close enough to wrap his soft wings around the elf and pull his hat off, revealing his pointed ears.

“I think you’re cute too, Sportadork.”

“Do you love me?” The elf said suddenly, instantly regretting his entire life.

“I’m a bit slow to fall in love, Sportacus.”

The elf’s face dropped.

“But,” Robbie continued. “I’d be willing to love you.”

“Yes!” Sportacus whooped in joy.

The elf suddenly, to Robbie’s horror, leaned in for a kiss. Robbie quickly put a stop to it by placing a finger on Sportacus’ mouth.

“Hold up, lover boy, let’s not go there yet.”

“Okay!” He still managed to be happy despite his rejected kiss. “When should our date be?”

“Um.” Robbie suddenly wasn’t prepared for this relationship.

“Actually, it’s fine, we’ll make a date later, right now the kids may be worrying about me!”

With that the elf slammed the hat back down on his head and went back up the chute with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just introducing Robbie and his wings, but after this the floodgates open and angst ensues. Also, comments are loved and cherished! Thanks for reading!  
> Also this is not beta'd tell me if there's any typos or a sentence doesn't make sense, thanks!


End file.
